steam_legends_larpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Church of Auldin
The Church of Auldin is one of the three branches of the government of Aledir and represents the morality of the nation. It is primarily responsible for the health and education of Aledir’s citizens in addition to its spiritual welfare. Federal Level Most of the Church’s operations happen on the Provincial and Municipal levels. However, there are still some duties done by the Church done on the federal level, such as the management of The Hand of Auldin, or acting as judges for Federal criminal trials. This is in addition to the standard actions the Church can take, such as vetoing the actions of another branch of government. The Church is officially led by the Grand Bishop, and is elected by every Bishop and Archbishop when the current Grand Bishop dies, with interested individuals nominating themselves for the position. Provincial Level There are ten Archbishops across Aledir: one for each province, and one which heads each major organization under the Church’s jurisdiction. The Archbishops are responsible for the maintaining of their province’s universities. Each county has a Bishop appointed by the Archbishop of their province. Each Bishop is responsible for the organization of schools and hospitals within their counties. Municipal Level There’s at least one chapel or church in each municipality, usually more depending on the population size. Each one is led by a priest, and usually has a few others to fill roles such as teachers for educating children. Depending on the population size of a municipality, a chapel may also be used as a community center, school house, courthouse, or hospital. Higher populations will likely have separate buildings for all of these purposes. While a representative of the Church are in positions of leadership for these different buildings, other necessary roles don’t necessarily have to be filled by members of the Church proper. Military Organizations The Hand Of Auldin The Chruch’s main military body, the Hand of Auldin is an order of paladin knights. They are charged with the defense of the Church and the citizens of Aeldir against any Geldonite forces. Though they haven’t been seen in force since the end of The Third Throne War, there have been many wandering Paladins across the country, acting as adventurers looking to help small towns with any threats or problems. Unlike the other military organizations within Aledir's jurstiction, paladins of the Hand of Auldin still wear heavy armour and primarily use melee weapons and bows and crossbows, though there are some who use firearms as well. Other Organizations The Knights of St. Helene Despite the name, the Knights of St. Helene are not a military organization, but a group of healers and doctors that often run hospitals and tend to the sick and wounded of towns across Aledir. Most take an oath of non-violence and swear to do all they can to heal the sick and injured while never doing harm. These vows are personal ones as opposed to tenants of Auldin, so breaking them is of no consequence to a Faithful of Auldin, only to themselves.